un mundo en peligro
by neko-chibi1
Summary: AU. un peligro extraño amenaza la tierra sin que sus habitantes lo sepan, dalia y rico se an comportado de una forma diferente estos dias, ¿que les espera a la humanidad a partir de ahora? /mal summariy lo se DX denle una oportunidad por fis/skico, marlia/casificacion k por gore y malas palabras, creo, no se si la seleccione bien.
1. Chapter 1

Era un dia…tranquilo, en la escuela "penguins", todos estaban en clases, pero la tranquilidad fue interrumpida, por un grito alarmado.

-tiembla!-grito un alumno del salón, y era cierto pues el temblor se intensifico.

-salgan con calma, con calma-decia la maestra y los chicos nerviosos salieron sin correr aunque con las ganas, algunos retratos se cayeron y eso alarma a todos pues comenzó a temblar mas fuerte, y obvio ya no siguieron la indicación y salieron disparados al patio.

Skipper, rico, dalia, marlene, prívate y kristal se reunieron.

Los dos últimos abrazaron a dalia, como algún fuente de protección.

-calma calma-decia tranquila, demasiado, a pesar de que no dejaba de temblar, dejo de temblar poco a poco.

Pasaron unos segundos mas y dejo de temblar, todos se calmaron por aquel susto, al menos nadie habia salido herido, y era bueno.

-Eso dio miedo-dijo marlene a un lado de dalia quien asintió.

-en efecto-dijo skipper.

-la escuela tiene muchos cráteres por lo que se les pedirá que regresen a casa por precaución-dijo el director en frente de todos los jóvenes.

-Vámonos-dijo kristal con los ojos cristalinos.

-espera voy por las mochilas-dijo y entro a la escuela.

-yo también voy, no creo que ella aguante todas-dijo rico y corrió para alcanzar a la chica.

Una vez en el salón, dalia tomo su mochila y rico la suya (*), se dirigieron al salón de skipper y marlene, ninguno decía nada, y al final bajaron a la ultima planta para tomar las mochila de kristal y private, ahí dalia hablo mirando la ventana.

-llego-hablo con vos fastidiada y a la vez con la mirada nuetra.

-asi parece-se quejo rico rascándose la nuca con fastidio.

-tsk-chasqueo dalia frunciendo el ceño, de ahí no dijeron nada y salieron del salón, pues otros chicos también habían entrado, para recoger sus mochilas en donde guardaban preciadas cosas, y no era precisamente los materiales de la escuela.

**Dalia-kristal**

A partir de ahí ya no volvió a pasar nada, como si el temblor nunca pasara, aunque claro lo anunciaban en las noticias pero ellas no la veian, kristal veía a dalia preocupada pues la chica tenia una mirada muy seria y pensativa.

-sucede algo?-pregunto la ojirosa captando la mirada de su hermana mayor.

-nop, solo pensaba en una pareja que odio, se me vino de repente y me molesto, yo solo quiero ZADR, solo al ZADR! Y ME MOLESTA LAS DEMAS UNIONES!1-exclamo histérica y molesta, pero mentía, no era eso lo que le preocupaba.

-oh ya veo-asintió, se lo había creído por completo.

Tocaron la puerta, dalia se paro y se dirigio a este, escuchando como la abrían y cerraban.

-hola-saludo rico con una sonrisa.

-hola rico, crei que no ibas a venir-mintió con una sonrisa simpática.

-jejeje vamos a platicar arriba-rio un poco mientras caminaba a las escaleras-hola kris~-saludo a la menor y ambos subieron a la habitación de dalia.

**Skipper**

Skipper se encontraba en su casa leyendo un libro sentado en su sofá, estaba solo, y en total silencio, solo escuchaba el ruidos de los pocos carros en la calle, asta que sintió una rara sensación subir por su garganta, tosió tapándose la boca, y al mirar su mano distinguió sangre, mas su sangre no era normal, era sangre podrida.

-pero que?-dijo sorprendido mirando su mano, mas otra vez volvió a toses dejando el libro a un lado de el en el sofá, pues volvió a escupir sangre podrida, esto lo asusto, no había recibido ningún golpe ni nada como para que tuviera una hemorragia interna, se quedo mirando sus pantalones manchados de sangre, esperando por si volvía a toser sangre, pero después de unos minutos decidió seguir leyendo, y de ahí ya no volvió a sangrar, aunque su preocupación aun seguía.

Continuara~

Jajajajaja un muy loco fic, se me ocurrió con un fic ZADR, por lo que algunas partes serán iguales, casi…CASI! ¬_¬, igual que el fic wonderland on new jersey de SilverNAD amm será redactado casi igual, solo que sin hora o tiempo, aunque con diferente peligro, espero, y diferentes problemas, espero no decepcionarlos u_u, porfis denle una oportunidad, es mi froma de dar a entender de lo mucho que me gusto el fic, no lo hago para ofender ni nada asi.

Por cierto :D, en cuento a (*) decidi que mejor ellos estarían en el mismo salón, otro "por cierto" dalia tiene 16 y rico 18 si quieren saber los años de todos diganme en un review y los aclaro en el próximo capi , y si, kristal tiene 12 años pero en su colegio seria básicamente secundaria y prepa, no se si exista una escuela asi, pero digamos que en esta época ¿si?, y están en estados unidos, Manhattan. Eso seria todo.

Adiós ^w^/


	2. Chapter 2

**Un mundo en peligro**

**Marlene**

Marlene despertó al momento que unos rayos del solos colados por la ventana molestaron sus ojos, dio un gruñido sentándose en la cama, dando un bostezo y se restregándose un poco su ojo izquierdo, para después salir de la cama vistiendo una pijama color crema, dirigirse a la puerta y salir, dirigiéndose a la cocina donde escuchaba el débil tarareo de su madre quien cocinaba.

-que vamos a comer mama?-pregunto con una sonrisa mas no recibió respuesta alguna y veía como su mamá no hacia ninguna señal de haberla oído.

-mama?-volvia a llamarla y no recibió respuesta –mama!-esta vez grito cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

En eso su madre reacciono.

-oh hija, en que momento llegaste?-pregunto su madre como si nada.

-hace un buen rato, no me oíste-pregunto ya calmada mientras su madre sonreía avergonzada.

-lo siento hija, pero no, aunque si sentí una presencia fría, raro ¿no?, y que me habías dicho?-pregunto con una sonrisa normal.

-que ¿qué vamos a comer?-respondió sentándose en una silla del comedor.

-huevos con tocina, ya estarán listos-dijo volviendo a ver la sartén y siguiendo tarareando.

_Me pregunto si mi madre se estará volviendo sorda, aunque si fuese así lo mismo seria para los demás, si es estraño, pues no es la primera vez que pasa algo como esto. Desde ayer que sucedió el terremoto parece como que todos ya no pueden oírme, o seré yo, mmm no creo yo siento que mi voz sale mas fuerte como siempre, seguro solo me gastan bromas._

_A de ser eso pues cuando hablo con dalia ella si me oye perfectamente, eso es seguro, asi que solo an de jugarme bromas._

_-_toma_-_salio de sus pensamientos con la voz de su madre quien le entregaba el plato con comida.

-gracias-agradeció viendo como la señora se sentaba enfrente de ella con un plato igual.

_Aunque siempre parecen no oírme cuando recién me eh levantado o cuando habla por primera vez en el día, mmm a partir de ahí ya todo es tranquilo, mejor no le tomo importancia._

A partir de ahí el desayuno fue tranquilo.

**Rico**

_Hoy es un día muuuuyy aburrido, mejor debería de ir a visitar a dalia, ella tiene una piscina, ¡ah no esperen! ahora recuerdo que me dijo que no iba a estar en su casa ya que iba a ir de compras con unas amigas, dios cuanta ropa mas quiere esa chica, mmm mejor solo voy a comer algo en algún lugar._

Rico, quien vestía un pantalón negro, una camisa roja con la estampa de una banda y unos converse, suspiro,

_Todo parece ir mas calmado desde ayer, tal vez por eso dalia fue tan tranquila de compras._

Rico miro el cielo y gruño._ "tal vez no tan bien"_ pensó viendo como el cielo era de un azul mas grisáceo.

-pero por el momento no podemos hacer nada de cualquier forma-dijo desviando la mirada y viendo un local de macdonals y dirigirse al lugar.

**Skipper**

_Desde ayer no eh dejado de escupir sangre, aunque muy pocas veces, ya fui al doctor y no tengo nada, nada!, salo me dieron unas pastillas, pero no ah pasado nada! Esto ya es molesto y odio admitirlo pero me asusta, que me esta pasando?_

-voy a salir-aviso skipper a su medre quien estaba en la cocina (N/A: porque las madres siempre tienen que estar en la cocina? Quien sabe XD)

_Siento que si sigo caminando encontrare la respuesta, pero a donde debo ir, todo esto es tan…tonto, no hay otra palabra mejor para describir esto, aunque siempre eh sido un fiel seguirdor de mi instinto, pero a donde debo ir, a quien debo encontrar, en que hora la encontrare, en…en…en donde estoy?_

Skipper miro a los lados, las calles, habia mucha gente pues era el área de centros comerciales, que hacia el ahí, ni que quisiera ropa, ya tenia suficiente.

_Mejor me voy_

Se dio la vuelta para volver de donde habia caminado pero choco escucho a alguien llamarlo.

-skipper?-esa voz le era familiar, aunque sonaba dudosa.

-volteo y vio a dalia con varias bolsas y atrás de ella a dos chicas.

-dalia?-dijo al verla.

-que casualidad encontrarte aquí? Que haces?-pregunto alegre como siempre, dalia vestia una falda turquesa, con una blusa negra con algunos diseños blancos y unas botas color azules.

-estaba paseando-respondio ignorando los murmullos de las acompañantes de dalia.

-oh, ya veo-sonrió mas ampliamente-estas bien?, te noto algo preocupado-borro su sonrisa y lo miro fijamente.

-si, estoy bien-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa pero al escuchar mas murmullos por parte de las otras dos chicas la borro.

-bien, tengo que terminar algunas cosas, nos vemos mas tarde-dalia noto que skipper no se podía desenvolver bien, por lo que opto por que se vieran encontraran mas tarde.

-de acuerdo-asintió mientras dalia le dedicaba otra sonrisa y se iba con sus amigas las cuales le decían algo pero ella cambio de tema con una sonrisa y entraban a otro local.

_De alguna forma ya no siento la necesidad de seguir buscando algo, mmm tal vez fue por haberme entretenido, supongo que iré a rentar un libro._

**Dalia**

_Aahhh~ por fin en casa, mis dos compañeras de clases no hacen nada mas que burlarse de cualquiera, y mas de skipper, skipper puede ser un presidente estudiantil muy serio y "amargo" como dicen pero no es para que se burlen y lo critiquen cuando el sonríe, solo me dedique a ignorarlas y a cambiar de tema con alguna prenda, me pregunto porque estaba con ellas, son unas criticonas y presumidas, ¡a si! ya recuerdo, perdí una apuesta de quien sacaba mejor calificación._

Dalia dejo sus dos bolsas grandes en el sofá.

_Jejeje gracioso no, pero ellas se esmeraron tanto que hasta se desvelaron para que ganaran y así yo las acompañara de compras, ellas son populares asi que se muy bien que no es por mi popularidad, o si?, quien sabe y no me importa, aunque puede ser para un favor, nah lo dudo al cien por ciento._

El celular de dalia sonó con la melodía de Russian Roulette, lo saco del bolsillo de su suéter y vio la pantalla.

Contesto.

-hola linda hemanis-dijo alegre con el celular en la oreja.

-hermana esto en la tienda de Lucas y ya oscureció y tengo miedo de irme sola, puedes venir por favor-suplico la menor con una vocecita tímida.

-segu…ro-la luz de la sala parpadeo un momento, se escuchó como varios vecinos se quejaban.

-hermana tengo miedo, se fue la luz en la tienda-decía kristal con la voz temblorosa.

La casa de dalia tenia una tecnología tan avanzada gracias a su madre que era inventora por lo que se dio cuenta que las luces eran por la maquina esa que había creado de emergencia cuando se iba la luz.

Voy para…-escucho una pequeña campanita la cual la alarmo.

-Ggyyyaa…-grito kristal mientras se escuchaban vidrios romperse, se corto, dalia miro el celular que decía "sin señal "en la pantalla y se alarmo mas, ya habían llegado ellos.

salio de la casa toda apresurada, la puerta se cerro automáticamente, corrió tanto como sus pies le permitían con miedo.

Esperaba llegar a tiempo.

* * *

Tengo un montón de inspiración por lo que muy pronto subiré el tercer capi :D

Y bueno no recuerdo como se le llamaban esas máquinas asi que solo así lo describí XD

Adiós 0w0/


	3. Chapter 3

Ya había pasado dos días, un maestro ya había informado a skipper que ya iban a ver clases, y él le aviso a dalia, así era más fácil que la noticia llegara a todos los alumnos, por lo que ya se encontraban en clases, aunque dalia no estaba, lo cual era raro, y kristal tampoco, rico ya sabía el motivo, pero skipper y marlene no, por lo que en la hora de receso en la cafetería, se reunieron hasta el fondo.

-está enferma, es todo-dijo indiferente revolviendo un poco su comida.

-en ese caso iré a verla-dijo marlene tomando un poco de su jugo en cajita.

-no creo que sea necesario, ella no quiere hablar ni ver a nadie por el momento-dijo secamente desviando la mirada.

-sucede algo?-pregunto skipper dándole una mordida a su emparedado.

-solo recordé algo-dijo mirándolo fijamente, para después tomar una porción de su comida y comerla.

Skipper y marlene se miraron confundidos para después mirar a rico quien veía por la ventana el jardín de la escuela.

**Marlene**.

Marlene regresaba de la escuela caminado, pues no vivía muy lejos de ahí como para irse, en bici, moto o auto, aunque llego a la calle en donde era para su casa y para la casa de dalia.

Miraba a los lados para sabes en cual irse, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

-que haces?-esa voz atrás de ella la sobresalto haciéndola voltear por reflejo y retroceder unos pasos.

-nada-respondió mirando a rico y vio que el chico cargaba una bolsa de plástico.

-pensabas ir a ver a dalia-dijo con las manos en sus bolsillos y la bolsa en su muñeca derecha.

-b-bueno, si-titubeo la ojiverde..

-no dije que no quería ver a nadie-dijo rico después de un suspiro.

-pero soy su amiga, ¿Por qué no puedo verla?-pregunto la ojiverde alzando la voz un poco molesta y con las manos en sus caderas.

-hay momentos en la vida en los que las personas no quieren ver a nadie por muy especial que sea-dijo el ojiazul encogiéndose de hombros.

-y porque tu si puedes verla?-pregunto con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-yo soy como su hermano y viceversa, hemos sido amigos desde el jardín de niños y tu solo la conoces desde que entramos a la secundaria-dijo sacando sus manos y haciendo un ademan diciendo "no es obvio".

-…-marlene no supo que decir, rico la había dejado sin palabras, pues era verdad lo que había dicho.

-en serio marlene, dalia estará bien, no te preocupes- rico sonrió de lado mirando a la chica cabizbaja quien después lo miro.

-okey, nos vemos, y cuida de ella-dijo con una sonrisa resignada para después ir caminando por la esquina izquierda donde estaba su casa.

Marlene llego a su casa, algo triste por no poder ver a dalia.

-ya llegue!-exclamó avisando a su madre.

-bienvenida-le dijo su madre desde la sala con una gran sonrisa.

-estaré en mi cuarto mamá-dijo caminado hacia el pasillo al lado de la puerta y abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

Dejo su mochila en el respaldo de su silla y quiso recargarse en la esquina de su mesa para pensar en algo, pero su mano se fue y casi se golpea la cara con la mesa.

-pero que…-dijo enderezándose-creí haber calculado bien-dijo y toco la esquina de la mesa, estaba normal.

-¡ja! Sí que ando distraída-dijo para después dirigirse a su cama con su mp3 y escuchar música.

**(Mientras) **

**Skipper**

Skipper estaba sentado en su cama con su laptop, navegando después de haber terminado su tarea, al último decidió acceder a Facebook, y le sorprendió el que dalia no estuviera conectada, ni siquiera tenía una notificación ni actividad, nada.

-ha de estar muy enferma-dijo el ojiazul, para después recordar la mirada de rico-si es que lo está-añadió desviando la mirada de la pantalla.

Sintió la garganta muy seca y al toser otra vez escupió sangre podrida, aunque ya no le alarmaba, tal vez su cuerpo expulsaba la sangre que ya no servía por esa forma, ya se le pasaría, ¿no?

Cerró su laptop y salió de su habitación para ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

-hola madre-saludo a su madre quien cocinaba algo.

-es bueno que bajaras ya casi esta la comida-aviso su madre volteando a verlo y después dirigir de nuevo su mirada de nuevo a la cacerola.

-de acuerdo-asintió después de beber agua y sentarse en una silla de la mesa para esperar.

**Rico**

Rico abrió la puerta de la casa de la ojinaranja, la encontró acostada de lado en su sofá con el control en la mano cambiando la tele con una expresión triste, la luz estaba apaga.

-…ya vine-dijo rico mirándola con algo de tristeza por el estado de su amiga.

-hola-dijo lentamente y con la voz débil.

-otra vez lloraste?-pregunto pero ya sabía le respuesta.

-eso no es algo que te incumba-dijo sin ánimos y sentándose con pereza.

-toma-de su bolsa saco un botecito de helado napolitano y se lo dio.

Dalia subió sus pies al sofá y tomo el botecito, abriéndolo y tomando un poco con la cucharita con el que venía, se quedó con la cuchara en sus labios.

-creo que mejor lo guardo-dijo guardando la cucharita adentro del botecito y cerrándolo.

-dalia no es comido mucho desde ayer, a este paso si te enfermaras-dijo rico con un suspiro cansino sentando de nuevo a su amiga pues se había parado.

-no tengo hambre, rico-dijo cabizbaja con el bote en sus manos.

-dalia, come, a ella no le gustaría verte así-dijo el chico dalia volvió a subir sus piernas y a ocultar su cabeza con los brazos cruzados alrededor.

-lo sé, pero…-apenas escucho rico.

-dalia, come, anda-dijo captando la mirada de la menor.

Dalia suspiro, y volvió a abrir el bote.

-pero esto no se quedara así-rico sonrió creyendo que lo decía por ser infantil pero al verla vio esa mirada de furia y ganas de matar.-me vengare de ella-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Rico le froto la cabeza tratando de que la menor dejara de estar molesta.

-primero come, aún falta-concluyo mientras la ojinaranja lo miraba.

-no me crees capaz-dijo fríamente que helaría la piel a cualquiera.

-te creo, demasiado bien-respondió con una sonrisa de lado con la mirada calida.

* * *

Conti para los que leen mi historia, gracias en verdad, y aunque no comenten me alegra que le den una oportunidad.

Nos vemos~


	4. Chapter 4

Dos días después, dalia ya había asistido a clases, siendo interrogada por todo el colegio, pero había algo diferente en ella, sus ojos estaban hinchados, rojos y tenia unas muy marcadas ojeras, lo cual dejo con la quijada abierta a todo mundo que la conocía, pues la chica le gustaba mas por tipo pasatiempo el cuidarse, el que estuviera asi significaba que algo muy malo le había pasado que ni ganas le daba de cuidarse.

-no quiero hablar de eso-fue lo que respondió cuando había sido interrogada por eso, agachando la cabeza mientras su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos con una oscura sombra.

Todos enmudecieron por la voz rota de la ojinaranja, tragando seco decidieron cambiar de conversación.

En la hora de receso como era costumbre, skipper, rico, dalia y Marlene se juntaron en el patio a desayunar pues el patio era un lugar bellísimo, tenía el pasto muy verde, con flores, rosas eh inclusos algunas dalias y una fuente, la ojinaranja le gustaba mucho y siempre las cuidaba.

Dalia tocaba con delicadeza una dalia de color rosáceo con morado, mientras todos se acomodaban.

-me alegro que sigan bien-susurro para las plantas.

-no iba a dejar que te dieran la bienvenida estando marchitas-sonrió rico recibiendo el mismo gesto por parte de la menor.

-en serio estas bien?-pregunto marlene con la preocupación a flor de piel en su rostro.

-sip, solo fue…un mal momento lo que pase-respondió sin soltar su muy característica sonrisa.

-pero aun falta mucho para el cumpleaños de tu madre-dijo skipper a un lado de rico.

-si, lo se-dijo dalia con un semblante triste.

Rico tosió disimuladamente y cambio de tema.

Así se pasaron el recreo hablando de cosas triviales y riendo asta que la campana se escucho.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, cansadas para rico y dalia (recuerden que van en la misma clase), la hora de salida llego.

**Rico-Skipper**

Skipper al salir de la escuela decidió pasar por la biblioteca a dejar un libro, al terminar de hacerlo y dirigirse a su casa, se detuvo en rente de un callejón al ver una silueta algo familiar y la luz no alumbraba el callejón pero aun asi se notaba una figura oscura.

La figura misteriosa pero a la vez algo familiar, le daba la espalda, alzo la mirada y volteo a verle revelando unos iris azules muy gélidos.

-uugg-dio un poso atrás y trago seco, pero distinguió sangre sus ropas.

-s-se encuentra bien?-no pudo evitar tartamudear mientras se acercaba.

El poste que estaba en la calle se encendió alumbrando el callejón y a su vez a las dos personas dentro.

-rico-dijo al ver al chico sonreírle con sorna, tenia sus ropas manchadas de rojo y un liquido purpura.

Al ver a su alrededor, se horririzo, en frente de ellos en el piso había un ser horrible, era una bestia que media dos metros, de pelaje café y unos grandes colmillos en una boca muy grande de forma sobrenatural, sus ojos eran negros y solo se distinguia un punto blanco, pero eso no era todo, su estomago estaba abierto dejando expuestos todos sus órganos de un color azulado rojizo y de formas grotescas, le salía sangre roja mezclada a aparte con una purpura.

La escena era horrible, pues todas las paredes estaba manchado de esa sangre purpura y roja, skipper no aguanto mas las nauseas, se sento de rodillas y vomito todo pero se asusto aun mas al ver que lo único que vomito era una masa de órganos mesclados y sangre ambos podridos.

-JAJAJAJA-la risa de rico hacia eco en el lugar-casi te saco todo jajajajaja-rio fuertemente captando la otra mirada azulada.

-r-rico, que significa esto?-pregunto parándose con algo de nerviosismo.

-cual de los dos?-dejo de reir mirándolo con una risa desquiciada.

-a-acaso tu sabes que tengo?-volvió a preguntar confundido.

-sí, bueno creo que ya es hora de que te digamos-dijo caminando a la salida.

-eh?-emitió sin comprender.

-anda vamos a mi casa, necesito cambiarme-dijo mientras skipper reaccionaba y lo seguía.

(Mientras)** Marlene-Dalia**

Marlene se encontraba en su habitación escuchando música en su estéreo, mientras afuera comenzaba a llover lentamente.

-wow, y en la mañana estaba muy solea…do-decia acercándose a la ventana pero se detuvo.

el poste que estaba cerca de su ventana había un silueta femenina parada ahí arriba del lumbral, no se veía con miedo a caer, al contrario se veía muy tranquila a pesar de estar mas de 10 metros sobre el piso, le daba la espalda y miraba el cielo, vestia unas ropas muy extrañas.

La agraciada silueta se dio la vuelta sin resbala, mantenía muy bien el equilibrio, Marlene vio unos iris naranjas muy luminosos los cuales se fueron apagando rápidamente a un estado normal.

-dalia?-susurro aquel cuerpo y sus ojos se parecían a dalia, pero no era ella, era imposible.

La figura se puso en posición de saltar y en un rápido movimiento lo hizo, aterrizando en el marco de la ventana de la ojiverde la cual retrocedió cayendo al piso y retrocediendo mas ya que la menor bajo hasta el suelo y se dirigía hacia marlne.

La ojinaranja estaba manchada de algo purpura y rojo, era sangre, tenia un parentesco muy simular a la sangre.

-cuanto vistes?-pregunto la menor mirándola con seriedad.

-eh, de-de que?-pregunto la castalla confundida.

-hasta donde vistes?-pregunto señalando la pared sin dejar de ver a la mayor.

-s-solo cuando estabas arriba del poste, solo asta ahí-respondió algo nerviosa.

-bien-dijo suspirando aliviada, o al menos quitándose un poco de peso de encima.

-pero…que hacías ahí?-pregunto no muy segura.

-nada importante-contesto tajante la ojinaranja.

Marlene se apoyo de su escritorio para poder pararse sin dejar de ver a la menor, pero algo había pasado y volvió a dar contra el piso.

-jajajajajaja todavía no te controlas? Increíble!-carcajeo la menor divertida.

-eh? Que quieres decir?-dijo parándose sin ayuda de algún otro soporte mas que de su cuerpo.

-nada-contesto con una sonrisa ladina teniendo un toque burlesco desviando la mirada, mierda hablo sin pensar, camino hasta la ventana otra vez.

-no!- espera!, tu sabes lo que tengo? Dimelo, por favor dime que me a estado pasnado estos días?-pregunto tomando su hombro y deteniéndola haciendo que volteara a mirarla.

-quiero ver en cuento tiempo te das cu…-fue interrumpida por su celular, de un bolsillo de su vestido situado en su cintura al costado saco dicho aparato.

-hola, rico-contesto con el celular en la oreja-aja…oh ya veo…si, esta aquí…seguro?…bueno tienes razón…en mi casa…adiós- colgó para después guardar su celular en el mismo bolsillo el cual estaba cerrado muy bien.

-ocurre algo?-pregunto marlene ladeando levemente la cabeza.

-ya que, te explicare tu situación, vamos a mi casa-dijo tomando la mano de la mayor y jalándola.

-oye piensas salir por la ventana? Salgamos por la puerta principal-dijo soltándose antes cuando al menor estaba a punto de saltar.

La ojinaranja dio un suspiro cansado-quieres que me vean asi, con sangre-dijo señalando su vestido.

-entonces si es sangre-palidecio un poco mirándola asustada.

-duh, si, mmm mejor tu sa por la puerta yo salgo por aquí, adiós-dijo saltando por la ventana de igual forma solo estaban en el primer piso asi que daba igual.

Marlene se alisto para acanzar a la chica, no sin antes avisarle a su madre que saldría.

al llegar a la casa de dalia, rico y skipper los esperaban en la entrada, dalia abrió la puerta adentrándose seguida de los tres-

-que significa esto?-pregunto skipper mas confundido que nunca.

-ustedes an tenido unos días muy raros no?-dijo rico sentado en frente de skipper, ya que habían movido los sillones alrededor, dalia regresaba de la cocina con cuatro tazas de porcelana y una azucarera.

-si, y por lo que veo ustedes saben que nos pasa-dijo skipper un poco molesto, viendo como la menor ponía la bandeja en la mesa.

-asi es-dijo con una sonrisa de lado tomando una taza y agregándole dos cucharadas de azúcar.

Bueno, como empezamos?-pregunto rico con un tono casi pautil toando una taza y agregándole azucar.

-dime que tengo?!-pregunto en un grito skipper.

-muy fácil-acoto dalia dandole un trago.

-dalia, deja de tomar té, tu también dime que tengo?-pregunto Marlene algo asustada.

Rico y dalia sonrieron de una forma casi escalofriante.

-la respuesta es logica, ustedes estan…muertos-dijeron al unísono sin soltar su sonrisa.

* * *

Bu bu~ (digo esto cuando estoy emocionada o aburrida) ya empezara el drama, o si, o bueno ya empezó desde el incio del fic pero habrá mas drama XD.


End file.
